My shinny
by omega112
Summary: Breach has betrayed van kleiss for the last time and when he gives her a choice to ether stay or go which will she chose Rex is having an inner conflict on weather or not he likes breach or not Van kleiss has a secret he has kept from everyone especially breach What will breach choose does Rex really like breach and what is Van kleiss secret read and find out


**Slanted writing are used for thoughts**

* * *

Breaches Pov

_Hes my shinny no one else's mine and he will always be mine even if vanclise told me not to go near him or try to talk to him he is still my shinny my favorite even if he doesn't like me at all i still think he is shinny he will always be my favorite_

"BREACH COME HERE NOW" i hear vanclise yells i quickly snap out of my day dream and telaport his side

"yes vanclise what is it" i then recieve a sharp slap to the face i yell out in pain

"i have just been informed you communicated with Rex earlier this week is that true and dont lie to me because i can tell when your lying" he say and walks up to me

"yyes i did talk to him even if it was only for a minute"i say and get another slap to the face i bite my lip so i dont scream

"I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN NOT TO GO NEAR HIM AND ESPECIALLY NOT TO TALK TO HIM BUT STILL YOU DISOBEY ME WHY"he yells at me i then decide that i have had enough of his bull and decide to tell him why

"because he is mine vanclise nobody elses he is my shinny my new favorite and if i want to talk to him i shall if i want to go near him i shall even if i want to do more than that i shall i will protect that which is mine even if it means disobeying you"i say he then walks up to me slowly with his gautlet raised but i stand strong and dont move

"fine then i will teach you obedience"he says and stabs me with his gautlet absorbing my nanites slowly and painfully i scream out in pain he then pulls out when im about to faint and slaps me hard across the face sending me flying

"the rest of your punishment will start tomorrow and if you still will not obey then you will die" he then walks away and i crawl into the nearest corner curl into a ball and cry myself to sleep thinking of how much pain i will be in the next day

REX POV

_why does she always call me her shinny and her favorite why do i really mean that much to her she even sometimes pops up to tell me what the pack is doing and where not to be at what time and when i ask her why she does this she always says "i dont want them to hurt my new favorite"she then dissapears and leaves me thinking all the time what is vanclise going to do to her when he finds out _

"yo rex earth to rex hello"i snap out of my thoughts and look at bobo and noah

"What"i say

"dude you have been in a daze all day your not still thinking about that creepy evo girl are you"bobo says i then look away from him

"dude let it go already so it likes you a little so what who cares man just get over it and stop creeping us out"bobo says noah then tries to stop him from talking when he sees me clench my fist

"i mean seriously man why do you care its not like you actually care for it right"he says

"SHUT UP"i yell and punch him in the face sending him flying into a nearby wall

"she is not an it dont ever call her an it again she is a person and her name is breach and you had better learn it"i say and walk away without another word

_stupid monkey why couldn't he just shut up i mean seriously she is not an it she is a girl named breach and i am her new favorite but its weird i kind of like it i mean she is the first girl to like me in a long time that i actually like back even love oh well guess i have got some major thinking to do_

Breaches POV

_it hurts it hurts so much why wont he stop why_

I am brought out of my thoughts by another punch to the gut by biowolf i look up at him with venom in my eyes he just glares at me and kicks me to the ground

"you are lucky vanclise isn't having skalamander do this it would be much worse if he was hitting you but i will make it as painful as possible for you so you learn not to disobey vanclise again"he says and hits me over and over until i'm about to pass out he then stops and walks away and vanclise walks up to me

"you have two choices breach either be obedient or die"he says in an almost sad voice almost i look him in the eye and say

"i would rather die than follow you and hurt my new favorite vanclise he is my shinny and even in death he will be my shinny"i say and he walks up to me

"you love him dont you breach even if he doesn't feel the same twords you"he says to me in a sad tone now i nod and he stabs me with his gautlet but instead of draining my nanites he gives me some of his enough for me to stand on my feet again

"leave now breach and never return to this place again ever"he says and i see him shed a tear and walk away along with biowolf and skalamander i then open a portal and about to jump through when i hear

"remember breach we are now enemies we will not show you mercy even if we capture you remember that and leave" i hear vanclise say from somewhere i cant see him i then nod and jump through the portal landing inside a room which i suspect to be rex's i then feel drained of all energy knowing that i had been pushed past my limits i then crawl into a corner and fall asleep while thinking one thing

_im finnaly safe even if its only for a little while_

Rex POV

_"its not like you actually care for it right" _

_that stupid monkeys words are stuck in my head damn why does it effect me so much i mean yeah i care about breach a lot so what why is that such a big deal to him _

"rex meet me and holiday in the briefing room we need to talk" six says over the com link

"fine ill be there in 5"i say and head twords the briefing room

_i already know what this is about _

I enter the briefing room where i see bobo doc and six waiting at the table i glare at bobo and restrain myself from trying to kill him i then look at holiday and see she is worried and then look at six who has his usual serious look on his face

"what is it"i say while sighing and rubbing my eyes

"well you see we called you here to-"doc says but i cut her off

"talk to me about breach right"i say and she nods

"should have known you couldn't keep your mouth shut bobo go figure knowing you cant keep a secret to save your life"i say and recieve a glare from the monkey

"rex knock it off we have some questions to ask you about breach and we expect you to answer them understand"six says in a serious voice

"and if i dont then what"i ask while clenching my fists i see six reach for his katanas and doc then yells at us

"ENOUGH all of you just knock it off"she yells

"rex just answer the questions ok then you can leave ok"she says and i nod

"ok why did you hit bobo in the first place"she asked

"he was calling someone i know an it and he wouldn't stop so i shut him up in my own way"i say knowing i couldn't tell them who it was he was talking about

"ok fair enough who was he calling an it"she says and i tense up and avert my eyes from her

"rex who was it"she asks

"no one of your concern"i say angry

"who was it"she asks again

"no one ok just drop it"i say louder

"no rex not until you tell me who it was"she says

"who was it rex who was it we need to know to understand"she asks me over and over getting closer to me by the second i grab my head and scream

"FINE IT WAS BREACH OK NOW GET OFF MY BACK"i yell to her face she gasps and backs away everyone looks at me now afraid knowing i have never screamed at holiday or anyone before like i had just did

"there you have your answer now can i go"i say and begin to leave

"one last question rex then you can leave"she says now serious

"what"i ask now angry

"do you like her"she asks i then open the door and before i leave i answer

"yes holiday i do now leave me alone"i say in a dark tone and leave heading to my room

_well i guess its official i like breach i cant believe i never noticed it before i mean she is just like me except for the obvious things that make us different we both dont remember our past we both are controlled by maniacs and we both like each other hell maybe in time we could come to love each other well first things first find breach and tell her how i feel then go from there but how do i find her how _

I then enter my room and sigh stretch and start to undress so i could go to bed feeling wiped out after all the events that happened today i then decide to take a shower to relieve some stress so i turn on my light to find a new set of cloths when i hear something moan i whip around and am surprised at what or should i say who i see

"breach"i say her eyes then open slowly then shoot open and she backs away further into the corner

"hi" she says

"breach oh my god what are you doing at provadence they will kill you if they find you here" i say and start going twords her

"no stay back please i dont want you to see me like this"she says and hugs her knees and puts her head down

"see you like what breach come on you cant look that bad" i say and go up to her and see the many cuts and bruises on her legs and arms and gasp

"oh my god breach what happened to you who did this"i ask

"i cant tell you"she says

"breach you can tell me anything i promise it will stay between us ok now please tell me what happened"i say to her she then looks up at me and i can see the tears in her eyes she then puts her arms around me pulling me closer and cries into my bare chest holding onto me for dear life and says

"it was vanclise after he found out that i helped you by giving away his latest plan he confronted me and asked me why i helped you and when i told him he told me not to go near you anymore and when i refused he drained me of most of my nanites and had biowolf teach me obideance by beating me to a pulp when he finnaly stopped vanclise let me go and i came here because this was where i thought i would be safe and i was so scared rex i was so scared"she said and cried some more

I held her close until she stopped crying i then picked her up and took her into the bathroom and had her sit on a stool and grabbed some bandages peroxide and rubbing alcohol

"i have to clean and dress your wounds ok"she nods and i grab a cloth and put some rubbing alcohol on it

"this is going to hurt a little ok just try not to think about it"she nods again and closes her eyes while i apply the rubbing alcohol to her wounds having her wince a couple times i then put some band aids on her small cuts and noticed she had several big blood stains on her shirt i sigh and think of a way to not sound like a pervert

"um breach"i say she looks up at me

"yeah rex what is it"she asks

"um well dont take this the wrong way but i need you to lift up your shirt"i say to her

"why"she asks a little scared now

"well one you have some nasty blood stains on your shirt and i need to see if there is any serious damage and two well im not sure if you would like staying in bloody cloths and i can let you where one of my shirts until i get your washed somehow"i say while blushing from embarrassment

"oh ok then i guess that makes sense"she says while blushing she then takes off her shirt leaving her in her bra i then see two large gashes along her side and i know they will need stitches i then go get the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and pull out a surgical needle and some thread breaches eyes go wide and i see she is scared

"breach those need to be stitched up ok now i know your scared but i know what im doing six taught me how to do this a while back when we were on a mission and i got cut up real bad and it doesn't hurt much you'll only feel a couple pinches and it will be over then i will give you a shot of morphine ok"i say she then nods and relaxes and i go to work on her cuts

after about 20 min i finish and stand up and grab a needle full of some liquid and look at breach who is terrified i smile a little and decide to try something doc did when i first came here and was afraid of needles

"ok breach i need you to look at me dont look at the needle just look at me ok"she does and i push the needle past her skin and inject the morphine into her she is still looking at and i smile and take the needle out and put a band aid on the small puncture

"now that wasn't so bad now was-"i get cut off by a knock on the door

"rex please open up we need to talk"she says

"quickly breach hide"i say and she quickly hides behind the shower curtain i turn off the bathroom lite after i wipe off my hands and answer the door

"what"i ask her

"rex we need to talk can i come in"i nod and she comes in and sits down on my bed

"ok if this is about me yelling at you earlier im sorry"i say she holds up her hand to get me to stop

"no its about what you said before you left and i need to know is it true you like breach and i mean as more than a friend"she asks i then decide to answer truthfully forgetting all about breach who is in the next room

"yes doc i do like her as more than a friend just like you like six as more than a friend she is just like me i mean we have no memory of our past we are both used by leaders who are complete maniacs and well we both like each other in a way that is more than a friendship plus she is lonely ya know and i feel like i need to be there for her and i always will be no matter what plus where both one of a kind" i say and doc then inhales deeply and begin to talk

"rex im happy for you and i wish you happiness but she is a member of the pack and she is dangerous plus unless you can get her to join provadence or unless you join the pack and dont get any ideas there you cant be together"she says to me then i get an idea

"well what if she left the pack and came here"i say to her

"well then we would see if she would be willing to join us and go from there but i dont think that is going to be-"she stops all of a sudden

"what is it doc"i see her looking at my hands and realize i still had some blood on them

"rex whose blood do you have on your hands because it cant be yours you have no cuts so whose is it"she asks very seriously

"i was hoping to wait a couple hours before do this but dont freak out ok"she nods

"breach you can come out now were caught"i say and breach comes out and waves at doc doc then waves back and looks at me for an explination

"the pack kicked her out she decided to come to me for help and i had to bandage her up and give her a couple stitches and then you came in and well that sums it up pretty much"i say and doc takes off her lab coat and puts it around her shoulders making breach and me go wide eyed

"its ok for her to stay here but first we have to tell white knight"she says then the tv in my room turns on revealing white knight

"i already know doc and as long as she is willing to work for provadence then she can stay its up to her"he says i then look at breach who nod and says

"im in"she then smiles at me and i smile back

"ok well leave you two alone for a while but rex no funny business got it"doc says and leaves along with white knight

"ok that was weird so back to-"this time im cut off by breach kissing me it takes me a couple seconds to register what is happening but i then kiss her back after what feels like hours we pull apart

"i heard what you said about me to and i just wanted to thank you for everything"she says and hugs me tightly

"well everything i said about you is true and i promise i will get vanclise for you i promise on my life"she then nods

"im tired rex can i sleep with you tonight"she asks me and looks at me with those pale green eyes

"sure just let me get you a shirt"i say and grab her a shirt from my dresser she puts it on and we clime into my bed and fall asleep

Vanclise POV

_why why couldn't she just listen to me why she is all i have in this world all i ever did have in this world and i let her go_

I go to my sleeping quarters and go to a nearby dresser open the drawer and pull out a wallet and open it to look at the photo inside of me and my daughter laughing

"why did i have to let you go so soon you were my little girl and i let you go i hurt you and let you go"i say now in tears

"im so sorry breach im so sorry i hope you can forgive your father one last time"i then kiss the photo and put it away and cry knowing i might never get my daughter breach back again


End file.
